


Babyseat & Babysitter

by MiZhuang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang
Summary: 现代普通人AU※苏有





	Babyseat & Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> **现代普通人AU**
> 
> **※苏有**

　　“Chris，我们今天要来买妳的座椅，开心吗？”

　　原本因为没有客人而拿出手机看Twitter的Bucky听到声音，抬头看到朝这里走来的金发男人，以及他怀里拥着的小女孩。他从座位里起身，上前招呼：“早，先生，需要我帮忙吗？”然后低头朝女孩笑道：“嗨，漂亮的小淑女。”

　　金发男人摸了摸羞怯地将脸埋进他胸口的Chris，对Bucky说：“我想找个适合她的汽车安全座椅，有没有推荐的？”

　　“哦，当然。女孩多大？一岁半？”Bucky领着男人往里走，边问道。

　　“嗯……Chris，妳几岁？”金发男人捏捏Chris的脸颊，宠溺地问道。女孩伸出肥肥短短的手指比了个一，然后把那个一塞进嘴里。男人带着几分困扰地搔了搔头，回答：“应该一岁多吧……”

　　‘怎么会问小孩子自己……这爸爸也太不尽责了。’Bucky偷偷用谴责的目光瞥了男人一眼，却还是把他们带到适合这个年龄段的商品处，“这边都是适合她的商品。”

　　男人看着眼花撩乱的牌子，露出了懊恼的神色，“我对这个不是很懂……哪一个比较好？”

　　“那就要看你怎么定义‘好’了。这个牌子是老牌子，几十年了；这个牌子最近卖得很好，销售量很高；这个牌子今年得了几个奖项……”拿出他的看家本领，Bucky滔滔不绝地介绍着──他口才是来到这里打工两年磨练出来的。

　　男人听得很认真，偶尔提出几个切中要害的问题，看起来对他女儿还是很细心的。Bucky一边打量这个男人，一边说：“你可以让孩子坐上来试试。”

　　“这主意不错。”男人笑了笑，“Chris，妳来试试看座位好吗？我们选一个妳想要的回家。”

　　谁知道男人才刚说完，Chris就扁了扁嘴，小声哭着：“不要，我不要，Steve，我想回家！”

　　Bucky挑起眉毛，心想原来这人叫Steve啊。

　　Steve抹掉Chris积在眼角的泪珠，举起手臂让她与他平视，“为什么不要？我们是要帮Chris买座椅哦！”

　　Chris抓住他的衣领，小小声道：“我想睡觉……”说完就把头埋进他的颈窝，任Steve怎么想把她拉起来都没办法。

　　他不好意思地看向Bucky，说：“抱歉，Chris她……”Bucky赶紧道：“没关系，我能理解，小孩子嘛。”

　　“真的很抱歉，让你花了这么多时间。”Steve依然一脸歉疚。

　　“哈哈，没关系，下次再带Chris过来。”Bucky指了指背对着他的Chris，“还是先带她走吧，先生，她看起来累坏了。”

　　Steve对Bucky露出和善的笑容，“那我先走了……”他顿了顿，“Barnes。”然后转身离开。

　　听到对方竟然叫出他的姓氏，Bucky愣了一下，这才意识到自己身上正挂着胸牌，眼睛没瞎都可以看到他的名字。

　　“期待您下次再来。”Bucky赶在玻璃门关上前，对着踏出店门的那道人影喊。

＊

　　“如果车内座位较窄的话，我推荐这款，体积虽小，保护作用却不打折。”Bucky正与一个女人介绍商品，听到店门传出有客人来的提示声，回头瞄了一眼──是那个叫Steve的男人，还有他的女儿Chris。距离上次他们来到店里已经是两周前的事，他以为大概不会再看到这对父女了。

　　女人看着眼前的安全座椅，一只手抱着胸，另一只手轻轻点着下颔，棕色的眉毛微微皱在一起，似乎正在审慎地思考。Bucky想也许她没这么快能做下决定，便准备先去招呼Steve，“那您先想想，我……”

　　“就这个吧！”女人猛地拍了下手，望着Bucky如此道。

　　“……好的，请问刷卡还是付现？”对于女人突如其来的举动，Bucky脸上还是挂着商业性的笑容。

　　女人从怀里的长夹拿出一张信用卡，递给Bucky，“刷卡。”

　　“请您稍候一下。”说完就拿着卡往刷卡机走去，同时他也看到Steve牵着Chris慢慢走来。他对Steve弯了弯嘴角，“我先替那位女士结账，等一下就过来找你们。”又轻轻向Chris挥挥手，“嘿，可爱的女孩。”

　　Steve也笑了，说：“没关系，我们不急，你慢慢来。”接着就跟着Chris的脚步慢吞吞地到处乱走。

　　Chris还只是个小孩，对很多东西都带着旺盛的好奇心，因此Steve不时还得阻止Chris用她的小短手，对那些崭新的商品伸出魔爪。女孩走得跌跌撞撞，后来也许是累了，就这么站着拍打蹲下身来的Steve的脸，Steve则反过来搔搔她肉肉的下巴。

　　“欢迎，先生。”

　　Steve原本还蹲着跟Chris玩闹，转过头就发现身旁立着一双穿着牛仔裤的长腿，再往上看是修身的灰T。来人脸上还是他来时看到的和善笑意，落地玻璃窗透进来的阳光落在他身上，带着浓浓的青春气息。

　　站起身，Steve不由自主地开口询问：“你还是学生吗？”

　　Bucky挑起一边眉毛，努了努嘴巴，“是。”

　　“哦，年轻真好。”Steve下评论。

　　“您看起来也不老。”Bucky环着手臂笑道。

　　“哈哈，谢谢安慰。”Steve没有将话题接下去，直接弯腰将Chris抱了起来，“来，女孩，我们要挑座椅了。”

　　Bucky将他们领到上次的地方，开玩笑道：“Chris这次不会再闹着想睡了吧？”

　　Steve脸上露出腼腆的笑，“她刚睡过午觉，这次肯定不会那样。”

　　他们选了几个座椅让Chris试坐，“来，坐好。”Steve将Chris抱上座椅，Bucky在后面稳住基座。

　　Steve突然开口问Bucky：“你是Avengers University的学生？”正在替Chris调整座位的Bucky顿了下手，才继续动作，“是，二年级生。”

　　“我也从那里毕业。”Steve说。

　　“那可真巧。”Bucky点点头，“先生，如果要扣起来的话，必须先把带子绕过这里。”

　　“OK，了解。”Steve从Bucky那里接手，边扣边说：“既然是校友，你称呼我为Steve就可以了。”

　　“那你也可以直接叫我Bucky。”

　　Steve回头对他笑了一下，然后问Chris：“舒服吗？Chris？”

　　女孩扭了扭屁股，皱着脸说：“不舒服……”Steve只好将她抱下座椅，换到另一张，“换这张试试，乖乖的，”为了安抚躁动的小孩，他只好拿出奖励来诱惑她，“我们买完去吃冰淇淋。”

　　Bucky听到他这么说，从口袋里摸出一小袋五颜六色的Jelly Bean，在Chris面前晃晃，“好女孩，试完座位我就把这个给妳。”

　　“JELLY BEANS──”Chris开心地大叫，Steve赶紧对她比了个安静的手势，并有些窘迫地对Bucky道：“不用给她，我晚一点带她去吃冰淇淋。”

　　“没关系，我有很多。”Bucky无所谓地笑笑。

　　好不容易试到Chris觉得满意的安全座椅，Steve忍不住长舒一口气，“就这个吧，她不讨厌。”

　　“Chris真棒，这是妳的了。”Bucky将Jelly Bean递给她，起身时摸了一把她柔软的金发，“要刷卡还是付现？Steve？”

　　“刷卡。”Steve递出卡片，脸上是如释重负的表情，“谢了，Bucky。”

　　“这没什么。”Bucky刷了卡，等机器打出单据的期间，从存货区搬出了那箱安全座椅的新品。当Steve发现箱子的体积出乎他意料地大时，忍不住皱起了眉头，“这么大？”

　　将印好的单据交给Steve签名，Bucky问：“你开车吗？我可以替你搬到车厢里，毕竟带着小孩不方便。”

　　“嗯……没有。”Steve回答。

　　“那可以申请托运服务，不过可能要再加点运费。”Bucky建议。

　　Steve说：“其实我住在这附近，如果请托运的话有点多此一举……我可以先暂时寄放在这里吗？明天再过来拿。”

　　Bucky也跟着皱起了眉，“唔，明天我没有值班……你们家路程很远吗？”

　　“不算太远，走路大概十五分钟。”

　　接过Steve递回来的单据与笔，Bucky表示：“如果你不介意的话，我可以替你搬回去。”

　　“不，这太麻烦你了。”Steve一脸惊讶，摆手拒绝。

　　“没关系的，从这里十五分钟会到的住宅区，也只有一个地方了──我也住在那里，三楼。”Bucky说。

　　Steve眨了眨他蓝色的眼睛，“……那真的很巧。”

＊

　　Bucky自从知道Steve也跟他住在同一个小区之后，便渐渐有了交流，也开始留意对方的动静。他发现出门时通常只有Steve自己一人，最多加上Chris，但次数不多。依照他的推测，Steve应该是单独扶养Chris的。

　　因此有时Steve独自出门的时候，Bucky都会想被留在家里的Chris该怎么办。他望了望自己家里对外的阳台，不过就用了个栏杆间隔略大的围栏来防止人掉下去而已，不禁担心起Chris的安危。

　　此外Steve那种耿直的性格，感觉在待人处事上都会很吃亏，不用说Chris，搞不好连自己都照顾不好……说起来他搞不好就是被女人骗了，才得自己一个人养小孩──

　　想到这里Bucky猛然站起身，气势汹汹地去敲了Steve的门。

　　“砰砰！”

　　“谁？”门里传来Steve的疑问声。

　　“Bucky！”

　　没过多久门打开了，Steve顶着湿漉漉的头发来开门，“嗨，Bucky，怎么了？”

　　Bucky有一肚子的话想对Steve说，但在看到对方温和的眼神后，只干巴巴地说了句：“……你缺不缺人照顾小孩？”

　　“……啊？”Steve被他的问话弄得一脸茫然。

　　“咳，我意思是，单亲家庭要照顾孩子总是会遇上一点麻烦，我很乐意帮你……”Bucky说，眼睛却四处乱飘。

　　“等等，Bucky。”Steve打断他的话，“谁是单亲家庭？”

　　“Steve，这也没什么，你跟Chris……”

　　“不，Chris不是我的孩子。”Steve再度打断他。

　　“我……什么？Chris不是你女儿？”Bucky震惊了。

　　“我从来没说过她是我女儿吧？”Steve好笑地看着他，“她是我朋友的女儿，有时候会请我帮忙照顾。”

　　“这、这样啊……”Bucky的脸上浮现出尴尬的神色，然后上下扫了刚洗完澡的Steve一眼，转而说道：“其实我觉得比起照顾人，你恐怕更需要人照顾。”

　　Steve听到他的话，不由得失笑，“怎么会？”

　　“看看你，”Bucky伸手摸了摸Steve被头发打湿的衣领，从肩颈滑到锁骨，“这样是会照顾自己？”

　　“习惯了。”Steve别过头说，却没有阻止Bucky的手。

　　察觉对方的反应，Bucky微微勾起唇，问道：“Steve，何不让我试试看当保母？”

　　“Chris不总是在这里。”Steve用手背掩住嘴，眼睛看着别处。

　　“不，对象是你，我要当你的专属保母，”他不意外地看到Steve脸上的红晕蔓延到耳根，“如果可以，我希望雇用期是一辈子。”

　　Steve放下手，强装镇定道：“这位置可不是这么好拿的。”

　　Bucky凑近他的脸，亲了一口，“我会尽力。”


End file.
